


peace and tea

by enriant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, also: chaebol taekwoon and his boyfriend, also: jaehwan caught in the rain, also: ken was born to be a hot secretary, keo bath sharing i guess, sorry the rimming will have to wait for another fic, there are some massive bathtubs for rich people out there btw, yeah whatever cuddling/kissing without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enriant
Summary: "Jaehwan-ah?"Taekwoon frowned as he neared his house and a very wet, pathetic looking human shaped shadow was sitting on the steps. Said wet pathetic human shaped shadow looked up at his name, and Taekwoon was reminded of a very sad stray dog. He ran the remaining few steps towards Jaehwan, immediately shoving him under the umbrella even if it wouldn't do any good."Why aren't you inside?""I forgot my keys," Jaehwan whined—and then sneezed.-(or just keo take a bath together in a giant bathtub and there is kissing and cuddling involved the end)





	

Taekwoon huddled under his too small umbrella, his too broad shoulders damp from the rain. His socks were wet and miserable and he was regretting with every inch of his body taking the train in today with Jaehwan instead of having Jaehwan drive—but they'd also left the car back at Hakyeon's place last night because Jaehwan had been too drunk to drive them back and they'd taken a cab. This wasn't even _his_ umbrella—his umbrella was in the car. Taekwoon sighed, feeling a little grumpy and hoping that Jaehwan was up for drawing him a hot bath or something. He ought to have been back a few hours ago—secretaries got to leave at normal working hours, Taekwoon got to sit in hours long meetings that extended well past the working day.

But:

"Jaehwan-ah?" 

Taekwoon frowned as he neared his house and a very wet, pathetic looking human shaped shadow was sitting on the steps. Said wet pathetic human shaped shadow looked up at his name, and Taekwoon was reminded of a very sad stray dog. He ran the remaining few steps towards Jaehwan, immediately shoving him under the umbrella even if it wouldn't do any good.

"Why aren't you inside?"

"I forgot my keys," Jaehwan whined—and then sneezed. He blinked water out of his eyes, clutching at Taekwoon instead of the umbrella as Taekwoon quickly unlocked the door.

"You could've called me," Taekwoon said. He pushed Jaehwan inside, Jaehwan tracking in an immense puddle.

Jaehwan laughed nervously. "You said you'd be out in a few minutes! I thought you meant half an hour or an hour or something so I was playing on my phone and then it started raining and my phone was out of battery so…"

"You still shouldn't stand in the rain, you'll get sick," Taekwoon said. He stared at Jaehwan, his shirt wet and sticking to his body, showing just how tiny Jaehwan was. Jaehwan pouted at Taekwoon, bottom lip jutting out as if Taekwoon were scolding him. Taekwoon shook his head in exasperation, dropping his bag and the umbrella roughly in the entryway and kicking off his own wet shoes. 

"Hurry up and undress," Taekwoon said.

"Ohhh, so bold~" Jaehwan crooned—Taekwoon smacked him.

"I'm going to fill up the bath," Taekwoon said. He glared at Jaehwan. "So hurry up."

"Yes master," Jaehwan said with a roll of his eyes—and then sneezed again. Taekwoon sighed as he strode across the living room and into the bathroom that was adjacent to the master bedroom, where the bathtub was truly huge, more like a small swimming pool sunk into the ground was what Jaehwan had said the first time he'd seen it.

Taekwoon bit at his lip as he looked around, his bare feet cold against the granite tiles. They didn't often use the bathtub, the shower more than fine; it took him a moment to remember where the towels in this room were. With a sigh, Taekwoon went to the cabinet and pulled out a stack of thick, fluffy towels, leaving them in near reach of the tub. A loud sneeze from the door alerted him to Jaehwan's wet-dog presence, hair still dripping, although his drenched clothes was gone.

"Hurry up and get in," Taekwoon told him.

"But it's not full yet," Jaehwan said. Taekwoon sighed and grabbed Jaehwan by the shoulders, gently pushing him towards the tub. Jaehwan was cold and wet, but hopefully he'd soon be warm and wet. Taekwoon sighed again as he watched Jaehwan sink down into the half-filled tub.

Taekwoon went out into the hall, grabbing the pile of wet clothes Jaehwan had deposited back in the entryway and tossing it into the laundry basket. He hung his own wet jacket on the back of a chair, loosening his tie as he went into the kitchen. He glanced around the space for a moment as he thought, and then quickly went about, retrieving a mug from one cupboard, the teapot from another, tea beside it. He filled the teapot with deft motions, and as it was steeping, he went back for another mug. He turned on the espresso machine, and as he waited for it to warm up, he went to check up on Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan ah?" Taekwoon poked his head around the door. The tub was full now, and Jaehwan turned about to lean his chin on the side.

"Are you gonna come in?" Jaehwan asked. "You're pretty wet too."

"Soon," Taekwoon said, and then went back to the kitchen, content that Jaehwan hadn't drowned.

He let the tea steep for a few minutes longer as he pulled himself an espresso, and then as an afterthought, opted for a latte instead of an americano. Jaehwan said he ought to drink less coffee, but he rather thought the cold, wet, miserable night deserved it.

Taekwoon returned to the bathroom with everything on a tray, placing them down within arms reach of the tub. Jaehwan cracked open an eye at the sound, and then laughed.

"How fancy," he said, and then squinted at Taekwoon's mug. "I thought you said you were going to cut down on the coffee."

Taekwoon pursed his lips and ignored the second comment, opting instead to strip off his own wet clothes and kicking them into the corner.

"You should see my dad's, there's a champagne chiller built into the bath," he said. He looked down at Jaehwan in the tub before being struck by a thought. He opened a few cabinets at random, knowing that Jaehwan was staring at him—but he vaguely remembered Hakyeon gifting him with an overly elaborate bath gift set thing a few years back. Sure enough, shoved in the back behind half empty bottles of shampoo—he should remember to get those thrown away—was a still wrapped basket. He quickly opened it, extracting one of the bath bombs he remembered it'd had.

"Thank Hakyeon," Taekwoon quickly said. Jaehwan laughed but thankfully didn't tease Taekwoon as he dropped it into the bathtub. The bathroom was quickly filled with an orangey smell which wasn't too unpleasant.

Taekwoon dipped a foot in experimentally to gauge the temperature before he stepped in and sank under the water next to Jaehwan. It was a little hot against his skin, but so, so, so pleasant for the rest of him.

"We need to do this more often," Taekwoon said.

Jaehwan nodded quickly. "If I knew this was what I was going to get after being stuck in the rain, maybe I should do that more often."

"You really will get sick," Taekwoon said. He pointed at where he'd set down the drinks. "Go drink it."

"Why, is it some other rich people thing?" Jaehwan asked.

Taekwoon sighed. "It's just citron tea," he said. "You need to warm up from the inside too. I don't want to take care of you if you get sick."

"Mean," Jaehwan said, pouting. 

"Watch your tone," Taekwoon scolded. "We wouldn't be here if you hadn't wasted your phone battery gaming."

"How was I supposed to know," Jaehwan whined. He shifted back to Taekwoon, leaning against the side of the tub, mug of tea in his hands.

"You're not having your coffee?" 

"Latte," Taekwoon corrected absentmindedly as he leaned against Jaehwan. He'd warmed up considerably, skin no longer cold to the touch. Taekwoon tucked his head in the small space by Jaehwan’s neck, whining when Jaehwan jerked away. 

"Cold!" Jaehwan yelped. 

"Am not." Taekwoon tried to grab at Jaehwan again but Jaehwan shuffled away, still clutching at the mug. 

"Stay away from me," Jaehwan screeched and Taekwoon sighed deeply. At least the rain didn't seem to have done any lasting damage. 

"You're going to spill it," Taekwoon said. He reached for Jaehwan's mug but Jaehwan held it protectively to his chest.

"It's mine! You can't have it!" Jaehwan glowered at Taekwoon and Taekwoon laughed, redirecting his motion to patting Jaehwan on the head instead.

"Ah, you're cold," Taekwoon said softly, his fingers stroking through Jaehwan's damp hair, wet from the rain and not from the bath.

Jaehwan looked up at him out of the side of his eye as he sipped at the hot tea. It was a very coquettish effect, and Taekwoon felt his heart skip a beat. 

"Told you," Jaehwan said in between sips. Taekwoon laughed softly as he settled back, letting his arm rest across Jaehwan's shoulders. Jaehwan shifted as well to lean against Taekwoon, his cold, wet hair sticking to Taekwoon's face; he grimaced when some of Jaehwan's hair got into his mouth. 

He always marvelled at how _small_ Jaehwan was. It was never so noticeable when he was dressed; at least, not when he was dressed for work. Jaehwan wasn't much shorter than Taekwoon either so to the casual eye, Jaehwan didn't seem small. But when Jaehwan was with Taekwoon, drowning in one of those large sweaters Jaehwan was fond of, or like this, curled up by Taekwoon's side without any clothes to speak of, Taekwoon was reminded of just how _small_ Jaehwan was. It made Taekwoon want to keep Jaehwan close by his side even more; Taekwoon unconsciously gripped at Jaehwan even tighter. Jaehwan made a small sound of annoyance and Taekwoon sheepishly relaxed his hold. 

"You're stupid," Taekwoon said for good measure.

"Am not," Jaehwan grumbled. Taekwoon peeked over at Jaehwan's mug and was appeased that it was nearly empty. He reached around Jaehwan, tapped a finger against the mug. Obediently, Jaehwan finished it and Taekwoon plucked the mug out of Jaehwan's hands to leave it off to the edge.

"Good boy," Taekwoon murmured, tucking Jaehwan against him again. He didn't need to look to know that Jaehwan would be a little flushed, his eyes closing briefly. For good measure, Taekwoon brushed his fingers against Jaehwan's cheek, pressed a kiss to the top of his head, which was still cold and wet.

Swallowing a smile—that Jaehwan couldn't see anyway—Taekwoon quickly slid away, grabbing Jaehwan by the shoulders and pulling him down so he was lying flat against the water. Jaehwan spluttered, limbs flailing as he swore quite colourfully.

"The hell!? Are you trying to drown me?" Jaehwan yelled.

"Getting the rest of you warm," Taekwoon said, tone placid. Jaehwan pursed his lips distrustfully. 

Taekwoon laughed a little before he pulled himself out of the bathtub, shivering as he went to retrieve the shampoo and other things which ought to accompany a bath. He'd forgotten about it, too concerned about warming Jaehwan up first. Jaehwan's irritated glare followed him through the bathroom, and Taekwoon had ample warning that Jaehwan wanted to dunk him as soon as he got into the tub. 

"You're an ass," Jaehwan informed him quite flatly when the first thing Taekwoon did was pull Jaehwan into a tight hug, pinning his arms to his side. In some ways, Jaehwan was probably stronger than Taekwoon, but he subsided after some cursory struggling and Taekwoon smiled into Jaehwan's hair. 

"You're pretty," Taekwoon murmured as he pulled away from Jaehwan, and then immediately flushed. Jaehwan preened.

"You're washing my hair?" Jaehwan asked. He smiled, very pleased, and Taekwoon nodded, heart fluttering lightly with Jaehwan's childlike glee.

"Mmmm, I should get caught in the rain more often," Jaehwan said as Taekwoon lathered the shampoo through Jaehwan's hair. It wasn't so cold now, wet with the bathwater, although it would cool soon. He'd settled between Taekwoon's legs, his arms resting on the top of Taekwoon's knees.

"You'll get sick and then catch pneumonia and die," Taekwoon said flatly. He smacked Jaehewan lightly on the neck. Jaehwan whined, squirming away from Taekwoon's attack.

"You wouldn't let me," Jaehwan said. Taekwoon sighed, massaging at Jaehwan's scalp with his fingers. Jaehwan kept making small, content sounds, almost like a cat getting a good belly rub—Taekwoon scratched behind Jaehwan's ears for good measure and was rewarded with a particularly pleased hum.

Taekwoon worked slowly, carefully, even though it didn't make a difference. Even so, he let out a small noise of surprise as Jaehwan fell backwards against Taekwoon's chest. Jaehwan blinked up at him, smile curling at his lips, before his eyes fluttered shut again. Small drops of water lingered at the end of his lashes.

"You're making this difficult," Taekwoon muttered. Jaehwan just hummed, settling himself more firmly against Taekwoon and sliding down, until his chin was barely above the surface of the water. Taekwoon sighed, settling for simply stroking his fingers through Jaehwan's hair instead, amusing himself by making the wet strands stand straight up before they immediately drooped back down. He wasn't sure if Jaehwan had fallen asleep; he was quiet and still, even as Taekwoon resumed working his fingers against Jaehwan's scalp, but when he paused, arms looping about Jaehwan's shoulders, Jaehwan whined softly.

"Don't stop," Jaehwan said.

"I thought you were asleep," Taekwoon said. The corner of his mouth twitched. "It's the only time you're this peaceful."

"I resent that," Jaehwan said sharply, but Taekwoon didn't think he'd opened his eyes and he certainly hadn't moved. 

A half suppressed laugh slipped out between Taekwoon's lips, and he wanted to kiss the top of Jaehwan's head again, but it was still soapy.

"I think you can rinse it off," Taekwoon said. "Or at least sit up."

Jaehwan sighed heavily as if it were a momentous effort, but he slid down until he was almost floating on his back, blinking up at Taekwoon. His teeth briefly closed about his lips and Taekwoon quickly bent over to kiss Jaehwan. He meant it to be only a brief one, a gentle touch of the lips, but Jaehwan unexpectedly grabbed the back of Taekwoon's head, keeping him there.

Taekwoon spluttered softly in surprise but then Jaehwan was kissing him, sucking at his lip, tongue hot and wet and sloppy. Taekwoon scooped Jaehwan up so he was upright again, ignoring Jaehwan's sound of protest, quickly kissing it away and smiling as it soon turned into a soft moan. He worked his fingers through Jaehwan's still soapy hair, crushing him forward. Taekwoon's teeth closed lightly about Jaehwan's plush lips and first Jaehwan jerked away, but then he was pushing Taekwoon back against the side of the tub. It was Taekwoon's turn to almost squeak as Jaehwan's teeth closed sharp about his lips, but then Jaehwan's tongue was there and then his lips and Taekwoon was more than happy to let Jaehwan kiss him like this for once, unable to stop the small sounds he was making, echoing through the bathroom.

He opened his eyes to meet Jaehwan's, and he could've sworn that they were literally sparkling as Jaehwan pulled back, drawing breath. 

" _You're_ pretty," Jaehwan breathed, and there was none of the flush of embarrassment that Taekwon had had, saying the exact same words. But there was the flush of embarrassment from Jaehwan's words and Taekwoon sank down into the water until only the top of his head still showed. Jaehwan's laugh was strange and distorted underwater and Taekwoon quickly resurfaced.

"Kiss me," Jaehwan demanded—it had to be on purpose, the way he was biting at his lower lip, already slightly swollen. Taekwoon huffed but happily obliged. 

Kissing Jaehwan was always good, he was so _responsive_ and he was always loud and it was easy to know what Jaehwan liked because Jaehwan was so loud. His moans echoed in the bathroom, off the tiles, and Taekwoon sucked Jaehwan's tongue hot into his mouth. Heat shivered through his skin, tangled inside his chest, and Jaehwan's fingers dug into his back, just behind his shoulderblades. Taekwoon kissed Jaehwan gently, teasing, soft sucks at his lips, just to see Jaehwan's reaction, just to see him jerk backwards and glower at Taekwoon.

"I said to kiss me," Jaehwan snapped—Taekwoon laughed and crushed Jaehwan to him.

This time, he kissed Jaehwan rough and bruising, teeth scraping against Jaehwan's lips, holding Jaehwan to him too long, his tongue exploring Jaehwan's mouth like it was the first time. Jaehwan spluttered, his fingers dug hard into Taekwoon's skin, and still Taekwoon kissed him, teeth and tongue and lips and fuck kissing Jaehwan was nice, his mouth was _so_ nice. 

Slowly, reluctantly, Taekwoon leaned back, pulled away from Jaehwan's lips. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving as if he'd forgotten how to breathe in those moments. There was what Taekwoon guessed must've been an approximation of annoyance in Jaehwan's eyes, but it was rather outdone by the clear pulse of desire.

"Did that do?" Taekwoon asked. He caught his lip between his teeth unconsciously, tongue flickering out—unintentional, it'd been unintentional this time but Jaehwan still swallowed.

"That'll do," Jaehwan said primly, only it came out more breathless than it ought to have and he was already leaning in towards Taekwoon again. But then the corners of his mouth curled in the way that always sent blood rushing down to Taekwoon's gut; not because Jaehwan looked hot or—alright, he looked attractive but he always looked attractive—anything but because it was the look Jaehwan got when he had an idea.

This time, Taekwoon took a deep breath and put a hand on Jaehwan's shoulder, holding him a little back.

"We are not having sex in the bathtub," he said as naturally as he could—he covered his face in his hands promptly after.

"Aww, I've always wanted to," Jaehwan whined. He sighed, splashed down into the middle of the tub, letting his arms float upwards to the surface. "We've had sex in the shower."

That's different," Taekwoon protested. "That's...it's more clean."

"I could always suck you off and then swallow it," Jaehwan said offhandedly, and Taekwoon thought he might burn up from either the mismatch of Jaehwan's words and his currently angelic face, or because _Jaehwan sucking him off in the bathtub and then swallowing it._

"Maybe another day," Taekwoon managed, barely stuttering. 

"You're no fun hyung," Jaehwan said. He sat upright, bouncing his hands in the water and sending up small waves. "Why don't we use this more often?"

"I don't know," Taekwoon said. He watched Jaehwan sitting in the middle of the tub, still splashing at the surface, sending droplets of water into the air, onto himself. There was still shampoo in Jaehwan's hair, Taekwoon realised, and they'd never washed the rest of him either. 

"We could," Taekwoon said. "Maybe on...the weekends."

"Mmm," Jaehwan hummed. He seemed to have gotten bored of playing with the water and shuffled back to where Taekwoon was. Taekwoon draped an arm over Jaehwan's shoulder and tugged him close, a natural motion.

"Or tomorrow," Jaehwan said. He tilted his head up at Taekwoon and batted his eyelashes.

"You do it tomorrow," Taekwoon grumbled. 

"I'll do it with candles and rose petals," Jaehwan said solemnly. "And a proper scent, not this sugary thing from Hakyeon—he has no taste—to match the mood."

"And what mood is that?" Taekwoon asked, playing along.

"Two glasses of red wine, classical music—hey can we take the speakers from the TV?"

"No."

"Hngh, fine. We have phones. Where was I—candles, rose petals, red wine, classical music, nice and _steamy_..." Jaehwan trailed off and batted his lashes in what Taekwoon thought was supposed to be a seductive manner this time, but was still adorable.

Taekwoon sighed. "Do what you want," he said. He scooped up a handful of water and splashed it onto Jaehwan's hair. Jaehwan yelped, immediately shaking his head like a wet dog.

"Ugh and I was trying to set the mood!" Jaehwan grumbled.

"You don't need to," Taekwoon said. His lips curled at the corners as Jaehwan's eyes opened a little wider. Taekwoon caught Jaehwan's face between his hands, brushing his thumb down Jaehwan's cheek before pressing a soft kiss against his nose. 

"But first, let's get rid of the shampoo."

Jaehwan laughed, a clear, clear sound. "Am I supposed to wash your hair?" Jaehwan asked.

Taekwoon's nose wrinkled as he swam over to get his half cooled latte. Jaehwan was obediently rinsing the shampoo out with his hair now, water running down his face, the lines of his neck, his shoulders. "No," Taekwoon said absentmindedly, already thinking about running his hands down Jaehwan's soft, just washed skin. "I think I'll be taking a shower after."

Jaehwan snorted. "I guess I'll be joining you."

"If you want," Taekwoon said, and then he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> candidate bathtubs: [x](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C5I4yeoWQAE912C.jpg) [x](http://cdn.designingidea.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/decorative-bathroom-design-with-large-tub-with-pillars.jpg) [x](http://media.improvenet.com/media/Default/bathroom/bathtub-shower/Bacteria%20Concerns.jpg)


End file.
